Les Caprices du temps
by Minadalrive
Summary: Harry n'en peut plus de son désir inassouvi pour un certain maître des potions. Quand le retourneur de temps lui fait de l'oeil, c'est une détermination typiquement gryffondorienne qui le pousse à tenter sa chance... Slash HP/SS
1. Dans un premier temps

**Note de l'auteure **: Tout d'abord, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR... Et maintenant la partie juteuse. Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, j'ai publié i ans environ, pour ensuite supprimer toutes mes fics, telles que "Je préfère l'homme aux photos, Potter" et "La Reine de coeur". Je recommence tranquillement. Je n'ai pas pris de bêta, mais si vous estimez que j'en ai besoin, faites-le moi savoir :) Comme toute auteure qui se respecte, je suis une bibitte à reviews (pour ceux qui viennent du Québec, vous aurez compris la référence à "bibitte à sucre", et pour les autres, une "bibitte à sucre", c'est quelqu'un qui aime bien les sucreries, le chocolats, les pâtisseries... :)), alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement. Après quatre ans à lire des fics par périodes, je me réinsère dans l'engrenage. Et hop, c'est parti!

**- Les Caprices du temps -**

**Dans un premier temps**

Harry contempla sa cravate avec envie.

Au moins _elle _n'aurait pas à subir l'humeur peu avenante du maître des cachots ce matin. Pendant deux longues heures, en plus. Il soupira en nouant le morceau de tissu autour de son cou.

– Harry, voyons…

Comme d'habitude, Hermione les avait attendus en bas de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Les cheveux impeccablement brossés, les yeux déjà brillants de curiosité, elle tenait son manuel de potions et la dizaine de cahiers de notes qui le complétaient avec un air farouche. Harry n'avait aucun mal à croire que les pages remplies de son écriture serrée n'étaient que l'exacte transcription des cours magistraux donnés par Snape.

Magistraux… ou magiques. C'était selon. Harry se concentra sur les doigts d'Hermione en train de renouer sa cravate, peu désireux de se perdre, encore une fois, dans de frustrantes réflexions qui impliquaient, dans le désordre, la voix de Snape, une salle de classe, et son corps douloureux arqué de désir.

Sauf qu'à force de sentir pleinement ce que faisait Hermione, son esprit divaguait, et bientôt, ce furent d'autres mains, longues et fines, d'albâtre, qui lui frôlèrent le cou.

« Laissez-moi faire, Potter… »

Dans ses fantasmes, la voix de son maître des potions se faisait tout autre quand il prononçait son nom. Déjà difficile à supporter d'ordinaire quand il l'insultait, tant les accents rauques le courtisaient de l'intérieur, dans l'intimité de son esprit… elle se faisait liquide, une liqueur de sensualité pure lui caressant la gorge.

Les joues en feu, il repoussa les mains d'Hermione.

– Ça va aller, Mione, je ne pense pas qu'il nous ôtera 20 points pour une cravate mal nouée.

Comme de fait, Snape ne le remarqua même pas, lui en tant que personne. Quant à sa cravate… Il aurait aussi bien pu se l'enrouler autour de la tête et devenir littéralement la tête de Turc de Malefoy.

Quand Snape ne l'insultait pas, il l'ignorait. Harry hésitait encore quant à ce qui lui était le plus insupportable.

Les insultes ne l'atteignaient plus, mais la voix, oh, cette voix qu'il s'efforçait par tous les moyens de stériliser avant qu'elle ne l'envahisse… cette voix, quoi qu'elle dise, se faufilait en lui et le faisait sienne. Alors qu'il commençait à peine à reconnaître son attirance pour le maître des potions qui le haïssait, cette voix lui avait fait manquer plus d'une potion. Pas que Snape aurait remarqué une quelconque différence avec ses performances antérieures, songea Harry avec amertume.

Quand Snape lui prêtait autant d'attention qu'à la toile d'araignée dans le coin supérieur gauche de la fenêtre, Malefoy redoublait d'ardeur. Les hormones d'Harry étaient bien claires là-dessus : il n'était pas gai, ou en tout cas, jamais Malefoy ne le ferait soupirer dans la nuit comme Snape.

Il était voué à Snape, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas une question de genre, ou de sexe, ou de quelque autre critère ridicule dont se servaient les sociétés moldue et sorcière pour classifier l'attirance. C'était une question de Snape.

Et l'existence même de l'homme, qui lui avait concocté une scolarité absolument misérable dans les cachots, apportait son lot de questions.

Pourquoi était-il attiré par lui? Tandis qu'il touillait plutôt désespérément la mixture rouge betterave dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour la vingt et unième fois, Harry se demanda ce qui avait transformé sa haine pour l'homme en attirance.

Quand il avait découvert qu'il avait été forcé de le protéger depuis sa naissance?

Quand il l'avait surpris un soir au retour d'une rencontre avec Voldemort, le visage ensanglanté, une détermination de vie si forte dans le regard qu'il en avait trébuché sur sa cape d'invisibilité?

Quand Snape l'avait brusquement tiré par en arrière pour lui éviter d'exploser en même temps que la potion de Neville? Ses mains lui entourant le torse l'avaient brûlé ce jour-là, et même si les gouttes de potion qui avaient eu le temps de grignoter sa peau sous sa robe de sorcier avant que Snape ne l'entraîne avaient pu expliquer la sensation, encore à ce jour, il pouvait évoquer ce souvenir et se sentir étourdi, délicieusement, en palpant l'endroit où le maître des potions l'avait touché. Possédé.

Il était possédé par lui, comprit-il en effectuant un cinquante-neuvième tour de potion. Bel et bien damné.

– Potter, vous m'avez assez fait exploser de chaudrons d'ici la fin de votre scolarité. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et retenue demain soir à huit heures.

« Quoi? » s'offusqua Ron, alors que Malefoy ricanait dans son coin, sans se soucier aucunement de sa potion d'une jolie teinte violette.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant son absence de réaction. Harry évita son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, et encore moins en Ron. Comment leur aurait-il expliqué que l'homme qui les traitait injustement depuis six ans jouait avec son corps avec le même art qu'il préparait suavement ses potions?

Lui-même n'avait que des hypothèses et, surtout, il n'avait plus la force d'entretenir passion et haine simultanément. Après un dur combat qui lui avait coûté plus d'une dispute avec Ron et Hermione compte tenu de son humeur orageuse, il avait baissé les armes.

La passion était trop forte. Et elle persistait après trois mois de nuits houleuses et sulfureuses aux mains de son maître des potions.

Il était temps de passer à l'acte.

Le soir venu, Harry essaya de travailler sur son essai de potions, mais c'était peine perdue. Il abandonna après vingt minutes de lecture inutile, quelque part entre les mots « mithridatisation » et « effervescence ». La tête lui tournait. Il se sentait au bord des larmes. Oh, il n'était pas triste, ou même déçu : il s'était fait une raison. Ce seraient des larmes de frustration qui lui brûleraient les joues. Il referma le livre _Les trente usages les plus répandus des poisons_ d'un claquement sec, faisant sursauter Hermione, qui lui jeta un regard surpris.

– Ça ne va pas, Harry?

« Si tu savais… »

– Je suis seulement fatigué, Mione. Je vais terminer ça demain…

Hermione hocha gravement de la tête, puis se pencha pour récupérer sa plume qui lui avait sauté des mains.

Les yeux d'Harry restèrent fixés sur son décolleté.

Un retourneur de temps. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse.

Il n'arriverait jamais à la convaincre.

Et sa raison demandait qu'il tente sa chance.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il se pencha sur une Hermione à l'air soucieux et la serra dans ses bras.

– Je suis bien content de vous avoir, Ron et toi, dit-il avec plus de sincérité qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Hermione retrouva rapidement ses esprits et lui tapota le dos.

– Bien sûr que nous sommes là pour toi, Harry. Nous serons toujours là pour toi!

« Je sais. »

La chaîne se rompit et le sablier tomba dans le creux de sa main.


	2. Dans un deuxième temps

**Note de l'auteure **: Tout appartient à JKR encore une fois (sauf mes fantasmes mettant Snape en vedette, qui sont bien à moi). Je vous offre le deuxième chapitre la veille de mon voyage en Espagne. J'espère pouvoir publier le prochain (et l'avant-dernier?) à mon retour. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir! Bonne lecture, _Kätzschen_!

**RAR ****Lukas Black** : Fait étonnant, je ne suis pas non plus une fan des time travel fics. Disons que j'ai voulu jouer avec l'idée d'un Harry qui a oublié une leçon élémentaire. Tu verras bien!

**Dans un deuxième temps**

Il lui fallait d'abord effectuer un petit test.

Pendant que Ron ronflait dans le lit d'à côté, il s'assura que le retourneur de temps fonctionnait. Les yeux rivés sur la montre à gousset qu'il avait un jour trouvée dans la poubelle chez son oncle, il regarda avec délice les aiguilles reculer dans le temps. C'en était presque hypnotisant...

Il s'endormit avec le sablier serré dans son poing.

Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla avec l'objet de son succès contre sa poitrine, réchauffé par sa peau. Son autre main, elle, était entre ses cuisses…

Quel rêve! songea-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ce n'était pas le premier de la sorte.

Certainement pas. Combien de fois déjà le maître des potions ne l'avait-il pas retenu après un cours, dans le décor flou de la salle de classe qui l'était sans toutefois l'être? Ses longs doigts fins qui se refermaient sur ses épaules, ses lèvres qui effleuraient sa nuque, sa voix sucrée comme une coulée de miel dans une gorge rauque.

– Il vous reste tant de choses à apprendre, Potter…

Il haletait alors, son corps devenu le pantin de son professeur incroyablement sarcastique et méprisant. Il donnerait deux ans de sa vie à essuyer les insultes de l'homme, si seulement il lui accordait ses lèvres, si seulement il lui prodiguait, dans la réalité, tous les plaisirs de ses rêves… Il lâcha le retourneur de temps et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire que Snape le laisserait le toucher, et voudrait le découvrir, lui?

Il lui rirait sûrement au nez.

S'il le laissait seulement terminer de récurer ses chaudrons avant de le jeter dans le corridor.

Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, décida Harry en contemplant le drapé de velours rouge au-dessus de son lit à baldaquin. Il affronterait ses peurs, ses désirs et le danger tête baissée, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Avec anticipation.

Et il y aurait toujours le retourneur de temps pour effacer l'humiliation qu'il s'apprêtait à subir.

Cette journée n'en finissait plus de s'éterniser. Après le cours de botanique qui avait dégénéré (d'abord quand le bulbe sauteur de Ron avait décidé de battre au sang – ou à la sève, c'est selon – la mandragore de Seamus, qui leur avait tous vrillé les tympans, puis quand un géranium dentu avait décidé de se faire les dents dans son cou alors qu'il était occupé à rempoter la moitié des plantes sur leur table dérangées par ledit bulbe et un Ron aussi adroit que d'habitude), l'heure du dîner avait sonné un autre épisode du conflit Gryffondor – Serptentard. Comme d'habitude, Malefoy avait laissé tomber quelques insultes dans l'oreille de Ron, qui en dépit des piaillements de la mandragore, était resté extrêmement sensible aux sournoiseries vert et argent. Harry avait dû le ceinturer pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur le Serpentard. Dans la foulée, Zabini lui avait fait un magnifique croc-en-jambe, et c'était la moutarde au nez que Harry avait récolté une autre retenue le lendemain pour avoir écrasé son poing avec joie sur le nez aquilinement arrogant de Malefoy.

Avec Snape, évidemment. Oh, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Serait-ce l'occasion d'explorer plus en profondeur le corps mystérieux de son professeur, que ses sempiternelles robes tourbillonnantes celaient à son regard curieux? Dans ses rêves, Severus Snape était élancé et musclé, juste assez pour le soulever, lui, et le plaquer contre le mur de pierre glacée tandis qu'il lui dévorait la bouche en se frayant un chemin dans son intimité.

Harry rougit au souvenir de son rêve. Quand Snape lui jeta un dernier regard perçant avant de retourner à la table des professeurs, il n'eut d'autre choix que de détourner la tête. Merlin, comment parviendrait-il à trouver le courage de l'aborder ce soir?

Le cours de métamorphoses passa beaucoup trop vite. En un éclair, il se retrouva assis à la table des Gryffondors dans la grande salle, entouré de mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin, son esprit le savait, son corps, dans son ensemble, le savait, mais son estomac boudait dans son coin et ne le laisserait rien avaler. Tout aussi bien, songea-t-il en se traînant vers le dortoir.

– Je t'attendrai pour jouer une partie de bataille explosive, promit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Les feux d'artifice auront lieu dans les cachots, Ron. »

– Super, dit-il en essayant d'éprouver un peu d'enthousiasme. Bon, je vais me préparer.

Ron le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Harry se demanda à quoi pourrait bien ressembler cette moue s'il lui avouait son penchant pour l'engeance des Gryffondors.

– Mais il n'est que sept heures, Harry!

– Eh bien je ne me sens pas bien, coupa-t-il en perdant son sang-froid. Je vais me coucher un peu.

Cinq minutes avant l'heure, le retourneur de temps soigneusement dissimulé dans sa chemise, la cordelette à peine visible dans son cou, il avait le front appuyé contre la porte des cachots.

« Comment vais-je y arriver? » se demanda-t-il une énième fois.

Ce paraissait être exactement la question que se posait Snape.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter, le récurage du plancher ne vous demandera pas l'usage d'un seul neurone de votre cerveau… quoique je doute que ce soit même possible.

Harry fit un bond en arrière, comme si le contact de son front et de la porte de Snape avait été quelque chose de plus intime. Merlin, s'il continuait à être aussi distrait, Malefoy allait avoir la vie facile.

Il entra dans les cachots avec l'impression étouffante de se jeter du haut d'un précipice.

Snape, lui, paraissait s'ennuyer tout au plus.

– Vous me ferez donc ça à la main, Potter, avec le matériel que voilà, ordonna-t-il en indiquant ce qui avait dû, quelques milliers d'années plus tôt, ressembler à une serpillière, accompagnée de la classique eau savonneuse. Je pense que vous en aurez assez de trois heures, non?

À leur grande surprise à tous les deux, Harry ne fit pas que hocher la tête.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, la main serrée sur le sablier.

Snape s'empara d'une pile de parchemins en esquissant un rictus moqueur.

– C'est en me défiant que vous désirez commencer cette retenue, Potter?

Harry se trouva incapable de baisser les yeux. Il ne bougea pas tandis que Snape longeait l'étagère gorgée d'ingrédients soigneusement étiquetés, immobile alors que son rêve et son cauchemar s'appropriaient son champ de vision. Quand les mains qui le faisaient gémir agrippèrent le collet de sa chemise, il respirait à peine.

Les parchemins touchèrent au sol dans un silence d'outre-tombe.

– J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre attitude, siffla Snape en penchant son visage au-dessus du sien.

« Et moi de la vôtre, » songea Harry.

Ses jointures avaient blanchi autour du sablier. À n'importe quel moment, il pourrait effacer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Folie pure.

Désir.

Il savait que son visage l'avait trahi avant même que Snape n'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Profitant de son avantage sur le maître des potions autrement imperturbable, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint cueillir ses lèvres.

C'était tellement bon qu'il crut mourir.


	3. Dans un troisième temps

**RAR**

**Alalorn** : Ah, mais rien ne dit que le plan d'Harry fonctionnera comme prévu… C'est même plutôt le contraire. Merci du compliment!

**Zeugma** : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise!

**X-FanFicX** : Ah, ces belles expressions de France (rouler une pelle)! Eh, il faut bien un début à tout. Si tu lis l'anglais, j'en ai de très bonnes de mes auteures favorites à te conseiller aussi.

**AdelheidRei** : Merci! Je fais mon possible pour la suite, entre mes vacances…

**Melissa-Lena** : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que je pourrai te surprendre dans ce chapitre!

**Yukimai-chan **: Voir ton pseudo m'a rappelé qu'il faudrait bien que je me remette aux mangas… Merci de tes encouragements, ça fait très plaisir!

**zorchide **: Seulement au sens figuré j'espère, sinon il n'y aura pas de lemon :P

**petite grenouille **: Ça fait plaisir à lire!

**Dans un troisième temps**

Harry s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

Snape l'agrippa par la nuque et lui retourna son baiser avec une telle fougue qu'il savait que demain, ses lèvres seraient meurtries. La poigne sur sa nuque l'étranglait à moitié, et en même temps, la force qu'il sentait dans cette main lui donnait le tournis.

De délicieuse façon.

Snape aurait pu le plaquer contre le mur à lui laisser des hématomes tout le long du corps qu'il n'aurait pas protesté. Tout ce qui lui importait, là, maintenant, c'était les lèvres qui se mouvaient avec une agressivité enlevante contre les siennes, le souffle aux notes d'herbes et d'épices qui se mêlait au sien, et la langue qu'il sentait si près qu'il fondait peu à peu. Dans un élan de bravoure, il posa une main tremblante sur les hanches de son professeur.

Un grondement s'échappa d'une gorge, la sienne ou celle de Snape, il n'aurait su le dire, et de toute manière ce n'était pas important, pas alors qu'il sentait quelque chose durcir contre sa cuisse.

Lui-même ignorait combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir.

C'était tellement, tellement bon! Une infinité de fois meilleur que ce rêve qui l'avait fait venir plusieurs fois. Il avait complètement oublié sa retenue, relégué aux oubliettes son combat à venir contre Voldemort, fait abstraction de la bataille explosive qui, peut-être, l'attendait, et ne consacrait plus aucun neurone à son essai de potion. Quand on avait le maître pour soi…

Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne vit pas le poing venir.

Sa tête partit en arrière, ses lunettes en l'air, et il se retrouva par terre, le bas du dos douloureux, le champ de vision piqueté d'étoiles. Un Snape à l'allure prédatrice se rapprocha en ombres flottantes dans son champ de vision. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes.

– Sale morveux! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Potter?

Harry commença à trembler. De rage. Il remit ses lunettes en place, d'un mouvement maladroit, puis serra à s'en faire mal la chaîne autour de son cou, près du rassurant sablier.

Sa colère n'était rien à côté de celle de Snape. Les pupilles si dilatées que ses yeux semblaient noirs, la mâchoire serrée à faire saillir les os sous-jacents, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, il l'aurait beaucoup plus intimidé si sa propre colère n'avait pas déjà remplacé sa timidité.

Et si Snape n'avait pas ce rouge aux joues, et cette étincelle dans les yeux. Oserait-il espérer...

Sauf qu'il l'avait frappé, non? Harry se serait cogné la tête contre un mur. Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression que son attirance pour Snape le dérobait d'un pan entier de son caractère typiquement gryffondoresque. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise chose s'il voulait séduire le serpent qui était en train de le fixer comme s'il cherchait la meilleure méthode pour l'éliminer dans un maximum de souffrances...

– Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui me prend? rétorqua Harry en résistant à la tentation de sortir sa baguette. C'est vous qui m'avez frappé!

À sa grande honte, sa voix avait vacillé vers la fin. Snape se pencha au-dessus de lui, fléchissant les genoux, les mains derrière le dos.

Le soleil devait s'être levé à l'ouest ce matin, parce que lui non plus n'avait toujours pas sa baguette à la main.

– Je n'ai fait que me défendre, Potter, susurra-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

– Parce que je vous ai attaqué, peut-être? s'insurgea Harry.

L'humiliation ne faisait pas le poids face à la rage. Elle était tout de même suffisamment cuisante pour qu'il envisage sérieusement de confier son futur, ou plutôt son passé présent, au retourneur de temps.

Comment avait-il pu penser que Snape l'aurait désiré comme lui le désirait depuis déjà tant de mois?

Mais il avait répondu à son baiser...

Snape le fit retomber sur terre assez vite.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez-là, Potter?

Harry ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur d'empêcher Snape de lui ravir le retourneur. Son coeur battait à toute allure alors que l'autre le fixait d'un air gourmand, son visage à nouveau tout près du sien.

– Je ne pense pas qu'un professur à Poudlard ait jamais eu l'occasion de surprendre un élève avec un retourneur de temps, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire de charmeur. Donnez-moi ce retourneur, Potter.

L'air borné d'Harry parlait de lui-même. Le sourire de Snape ne fit que s'élargir.

– Vous avez déjà hérité de retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Potter... Donnez-moi ce sablier, sinon...

– Sinon quoi?

Harry avait les doigts sur le petit bijou. Il avait été complètement stupide d'espérer. La gorge sèche, il regarda le maître des potions sur fond d'élixirs et de poisons une dernière fois. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les traits durs et marqués, les yeux deux puits d'obscurité, la peau blanche, et puis toutes ces étoffes et ces boutons qui n'attendaient que ses doigts pour...

– Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Potter?

Cette fois, la voix de Snape s'était faite suave, presque douce, à l'en caresser de l'intérieur. Harry frissonna, et Snape, comme réagissant à ce signal, posa un genou à terre et une main contre le mur derrière lui. Au lieu de se sentir pris au piège, Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir. Il savait que Snape ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui vous embrassaient tranquillement à la lueur des chandelles, non, il n'y aurait pas de douceur ou de romantisme, mais plutôt le choc des corps, les marques de dents et d'ongles, quelque malaise au fond des reins, et une sublime jouissance qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez, si seulement...

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter?

Il était complètement hypnotisé, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres délicieusement esquissées de Snape. Leur seule proximité lui faisait l'effet d'un gant de velours qui glissait entre ses muscles tendus pour y caresser une ardeur presque douloureuse. Le visage de Snape se rapprocha, ses jambes frôlèrent les siennes, et ses lèvres, oh Merlin, ses lèvres, encore, il en avait tellement...

Envie.

Ce ne fut qu'un soupçon de bonheur contre les siennes. Il happa la chair rouge avec un regain de désir, oubliant que la main qui remontait vers son épaule en semant une nuée de savoureux frissons le long de son flanc l'avait frappé pas moins de deux minutes auparavant. Il goûtait aux lèvres offertes avec l'appétit d'un Survivant qui n'a jamais eu d'avenir assuré, pour qui chaque minute pouvait bien être la dernière. Il voulait boire Snape jusqu'à la lie, à ces lèvres qui se mouvaient avec une grâce enchanteresse, qui l'attisaient, l'attiraient toujours plus loin de son souci premier.

Il avait complètement oublié le sablier, mais pas Snape, qui mit fin à leur baiser pour lui montrer le retourneur qui oscillait au bout de sa chaîne dans sa main. Son air victorieux le fit mordre à l'appât.

– Rendez-moi ça! rugit-il.

Il voulut se jeter sur Snape avec toute l'agressivité d'un gryffon, mais en un mouvement, Snape lui immobilisa les jambes au sol et plaqua son bras libre près de son cou, sans l'étouffer, mais sans lui laisser de possiblité de s'échapper non plus.

– Alors comme ça, vous n'avez pas envie de gagner votre pari, Potter?

L'incompréhension l'emporta sur la colère. Harry avait beau se débattre, un peu à contrecoeur il est vrai, Snape ne lui laissait aucune chance. Il ne voyait plus le plafond aux moulures d'un vert inquiétant, ou les murs saturés de chaudrons et de fioles remplies de substances plus complexes les unes que les autres.

Seulement Snape.

– Mais je...

– Je suis certain que vous avez besoin de cet argent, Potter, siffla Snape en appuyant un peu plus près de son cou. Il ne faudrait pas que vous déceviez tous ces Gryffondors impatients qui attendent votre retour.

_Mais de quoi parle-t-il_? commença à s'inquiéter Harry.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand la main de Snape, celle-là même qui appuyait sur son épaule, se mit à caresser doucement sa gorge découverte. Il se refusa le moindre geste, la moindre pensée. Snape, Snape, Snape... Comment en était-il arrivé là?

– Combien vous donneront-ils pour vous faire baiser par votre professeur, Potter?

_Quoi?_

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Snape l'avait retourné sur le ventre.

**NDA **: Je vous poste ça pendant les vacances, sur la route entre deux villes de Pologne. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, et ne regardez pas les fautes je vous prie :) Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. On garde le cap, _do widzenia_!


	4. Dans un dernier temps

**Note de l'auteure **: Et voilà le petit dernier! J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes (et sinon, ce ne sont pas les fics qui manquent :P) Ce voyage m'a donné des idées, alors attendez-vous à d'autres fics dans les prochaines semaines (je croise les doigts).

**RAR**

**Belle-Cuddy **: Comme tu dis :)

**Guest **: C'est en effet l'une des choses que je trouve les plus importantes dans les fics HPSS : ne pas ignorer la haine qui existe à la base entre Harry et Snape. Bon, j'ai dû précipiter un peu les choses du côté de Harry, mais j'essaie de les faire souffrir un peu avec un mélange de haine et de désir (on dit d'ailleurs qu'ils ne sont pas bien loin l'un de l'autre...) Quant au style, eh bien oui, c'est un élément que je considère comme important. Le mien est un peu particulier («fleuri» comme diraient certains), mais j'aime penser que ça donne une autre dimension à l'histoire. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas la seule. En tout cas, merci!

**X-FanficX** : Ah, mais c'est que j'aime bien surprendre! C'est l'une des choses que j'apprécie le plus quand je lis moi-même. Ça et une bonne histoire.

**petite grenouille **: Tu seras contente de savoir que j'écris ce prochain chapitre encore sur la route, alors :P

**TeZuKa j** : C'est court, je sais, mais avec mes projets d'écriture hors fanfiction je me permets de ne pas trop ambitionner ^^'

**Dans un dernier temps**

_Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Snape l'avait retourné sur le ventre._

Le froid glacial de la pierre contre son ventre ne parvint pas à endiguer la vague de chaleur qui le submergea.

Il aurait dû avoir peur. Ou se méfier. Snape venait de l'accuser d'avoir fomenté un complot pour le ridiculiser, pire, pour lui faire perdre son poste de professeur et donc mettre en danger sa couverture pour Voldemort. Sa colère pulsait contre son dos, si forte et tangible que Harry avait de la difficulté à respirer.

Les cuisses de son professeur pressées contre ses fesses serrées et son souffle dans son cou y étaient aussi peut-être pour quelque chose. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement quand une main d'albâtre parfaite lui agrippa les cheveux. Tournant obligeamment la tête pour ne pas se la voir arrachée, Harry découvrit deux puits d'ombres volcaniques sertis dans un visage autrement pâle et rigide. Un rictus mauvais déformait les lèvres entrouvertes, et pour la première fois, Harry éprouva un soupçon de peur.

— Vous escomptiez claquer des doigts pour que je sois à vos pieds, Potter? éructa-t-il.

Il se pencha si soudainement sur lui que Harry arrêta de respirer. Le souffle de Snape se faufila jusqu'à son oreille.

— Vous n'avez pas idée de l'énormité de l'erreur que vous avez commise. Pas-la-moindre-idée.

La main de Snape dans ses cheveux se resserra. Il commençait à lui faire vraiment mal.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Snape lui plaqua les épaules contre la pierre.

— Vous n'avez pas mal, Potter. Oh non. Pas encore... susurra-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez...

Le sourire de Snape s'élargit. Il fit osciller le sablier au bout de sa chaîne, juste hors de portée d'Harry. Quand celui-ci voulut tendre la main pour s'en emparer, il la lui écrasa d'une botte vive.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. D'un côté, il savait que Snape était loin d'utiliser toute sa force pour le supplicier et, de l'autre, il ne le laisserait pas gagner.

L'opération de séduction s'était transformée en bataille d'ego. Snape ne lui laissait pas le choix. Harry serra brièvement les paupières. Comment la situation avait-elle pu à ce point dégénérer? Comment Snape pouvait-il croire, surtout après les six derniers mois, au cours desquels Harry s'était comporté de manière exemplaire, qu'il cherchait encore à le ridiculiser? Il n'était pas son père, par Merlin! Si Snape ne l'avait pas pris en grippe dès le premier jour, il n'aurait sans doute pas mis autant de temps à le trouver attirant... ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas été une bonne chose, toutes choses considérées.

Aurait-il poussé sa chance un peu trop loin? Qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas se rabattre sur un peu de _Felix Felici_! Snape était déterminé à lui faire boire sa propre misère jusqu'à la lie.

— Je vais vous faire crier, Potter, _crier de douleur_, murmura Snape. Et après, j'utiliserai ce cher retourneur de temps pour vous faire tout oublier.

Harry regarda Snape, puis le sablier... pour s'en retourna à la contemplation du premier.

Masochiste aurait été celui qui lui aurait vanté sa beauté, mais seul un idiot pourrait nier l'extraordinaire pouvoir d'attraction de ces yeux-là. D'aussi près, Harry pouvait en admirer toutes les nuances, du gris clair métallique au brun foncé, noir d'ambre, d'un ciel couvert, et, tout comme ce ciel, les yeux de Snape recelaient une lueur enfouie, de désir et d'espoir. De vie. Harry comprit alors pourquoi il lui était vraiment voué.

Severus Snape vivait dans l'ombre de la mort, et c'était seulement en vivant chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier qu'il s'empêchait d'y succomber. Il était aussi d'une redoutable intensité, qu'une étincelle de désir saurait transformer en brasier. Harry était fait du même bois, et il se brûlerait avec délice à ces flammes d'euphorique augure.

Soit.

Il ne pourrait pas échapper à l'humiliation.

Le sablier maintenant dans le cou de Snape le lui promettait.

Soit.

Il ne pourrait pas échapper à la douleur.

Il rougit un peu, et Snape, en bon observateur, ne manqua pas de le remarquer. En détournant les yeux, Harry ne vit pas la réaction de Snape.

Il ne vit pas ses yeux changer, se liquéfier. Il ne vit pas ses lèvres former une tout autre expression.

Soit.

S'il ne pouvait échapper ni à l'une ni à l'autre, ne lui restait plus qu'à profiter au maximum du plaisir qu'il anticipait. Harry _savait _que Snape, en dépit de ses mots qui promettaient une retenue plus que le sadisme le permettait, ne le briserait pas. Ce n'était pas l'homme qui espionnait pour l'Ordre, ce n'était pas l'homme qui l'avait sauvé d'une explosion de chaudron malencontreuse, ce n'était pas l'homme qui misait sa vie, tout, sur lui... et en maudissait chaque minute.

Alors il se calma d'un coup. Snape sentit aussitôt la différence.

— Vous pensez que vos amis viendront vous sauver, Potter?

Harry refusa de se laisser prendre au piège. Hérissé par ce qu'il devait considérer comme une victoire de la part du Gryffondor, Snape s'en tint à son premier plan.

Et Harry n'avait aucune intention de le faire s'en écarter.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva sur le dos, les épaules plaquées au sol par deux mains puissantes, et une bouche rageuse et demandante occuper à le baiser.

Dans tous les sens du terme. Les lèvres de Snape se mouvaient lascivement contre les siennes, des dents se délectaient de la chair offerte, et une langue au goût de miel et de citron le pénétrait sans retenue, explorant sa bouche sous tous les angles, frôlant tantôt son palais, tantôt le revers de sa lèvre inférieure. Harry était plus que satisfait de se laisser violenter ainsi, par l'homme qui l'avait tenu éveillé pendant tout ce temps. Quand un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa, auquel Snape fit écho d'un grondement lubrique, il crut que les concepts de retenue et de revanche avaient bel et bien été oubliés. Il saisit la robe de Snape à pleines mains, d'abord pour y enfouir une part de plaisir, et ensuite pour chercher les boutons à tâtons. Son instinct de survie lui soufflait qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas les faire éclater. C'était comme avec un géranium dentu... Il fallait s'y prendre avec doigté. Harry commença à défaire les innombrables objets de sa frustration.

Un goût de cuivre lui apprit que l'enthousiasme avait un prix. Il refusa de se laisser distraire et continua de répondre aux injonctions de cette bouche délicieuse. Il l'aurait fait toute la nuit.

— Je vais... tant vous faire regretter... Potter, haleta Snape en reprenant son souffle, ses lèvres à un pouce du cou d'Harry.

_S'il vous plaît_.

Une poignée de sorts informulés plus tard, Harry se retrouva complètement nu, les mains à plat sur le bureau. Le froid des cachots l'aurait fait trembler si les mains de Snape n'avaient pas été occupées à le rendre fou, et sa bouche à l'empêcher de retomber sur terre. Son membre était si dur qu'il le sentait prêt à exploser.

— Il n'en est pas... question, Potter.

Harry gémit de frustration, juste avant de se retenir au bureau pour ne pas tomber.

Il y avait un doigt en lui, et ce n'était pas le sien.

Et c'était tellement bon.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier...

— Vous vouliez me fourrer, Potter, eh bien...

Les doigts extraordinairement adroits disparurent, remplacés par la seule chose qu'il voulait plus encore.

— ... c'est vous qui allez vous faire baiser.

Et sur ce dernier mot, Snape l'empala.

Il n'y eut aucune douceur, et si Snape n'avait pas fait usage d'un lubrifiant et si lui-même n'avait pas passé les derniers mois à explorer cette zone tout à fait érogène, il aurait vraiment souffert. En l'occurrence, il ne put qu'accueillir avec vénération le plaisir diffusé dans chacune des cellules de son corps. C'était si bon qu'il arqua le dos et laissa couler de ses lèvres son bonheur diluvial, non dilué, non trivial. Les mains de Snape serrées sur ses hanches, agitées de spasmes, cette lance enflammée qui allait et venait en lui avec vigueur, les gémissements que Snape ne pouvait retenir : tout était parfait. Il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds, avait tout effacé sauf ce corps si près du sien.

Il en avait oublié son propre nom.

— Je veux... vous entendre crier... Potter!

Et Harry cria, cria, et quand Snape vint, tout de suite après lui, il ne fut pas le seul. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui.

Les robes de Snape se matérialisèrent sous lui. Il tomba à genoux au milieu de tout ce noir, le corps chaud de Snape pressé contre le sien.

— Par Merlin...

Ce fut Snape qui le tira de son petit nuage post-coïtal.

— N'ayez crainte, Potter, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien. Et le directeur recevra ma démission dès ce soir.

Harry se tourna vers Snape, lentement, comme si en laissant le temps filer, Snape changerait tout seul d'idée.

Il tenait le sablier contre sa poitrine nue, son visage orné de la seule expression que Harry n'aurait jamais pensé y avoir : la culpabilité.

— Ne le faites pas, murmura-t-il. S'il vous plaît.

Snape haussa un sourcil moqueur.

Harry fit alors appel à l'héritage de la maison Gryffondor : sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur son professeur. La chance lui sourit, et le retourneur de temps vola à l'autre bout du cachot. Avant que Snape ne puisse arrêter le cours des choses d'un informulé, Harry l'embrassa.

Le sablier se fracassa sur le sol, répandant une pluie de grains dorés sur les dalles noircies. L'expression de Snape aurait dû le faire se prosterner au sol, mais il soutint le regard glacial, quoiqu'en rougissant.

— Vous pouvez me faire oublier si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous-même oublier, mais rien ne saura effacer ce qui s'est passé.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Voilà qu'il était dans les cachots, supposément en train de trimer dur à récurer le plancher, et il venait plutôt d'avoir le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie. Ça valait le coup de tenter une folie de plus.

— Je sais que vous pensez que je suis un bon à rien qui ne nous fera jamais gagner la guerre, que je suis comme... mon père, dit-il en déglutissant faiblement, tout à fait inconscient de sa nudité. Mais je peux vous prouver que je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez. Je ne vous haïs pas...

— J'ai cru remarquer.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Le regard de Snape s'était quelque peu adouci, ce qui en disait long sur le chemin parcouru.

— Et si nous recommencions?

Alors que Snape s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres, Harry ne vit aucune raison de lui expliquer qu'il parlait de leur relation.

Pas le moins du monde. Quand Snape le laissa reprendre son souffle, il vit que la pointe de sa cravate, qu'il avait enviée pas plus tard que ce matin, trempait dans les grains du sablier brisé. Une bataille explosive et une montagne de devoirs l'attendaient plus haut, et il ne s'en souciait, encore, pas le moins du monde.

Le temps continuait de couler, et il voulait bien se noyer dans les bras de Snape.

**FIN**

**NDA** : Tout est bien qui finit bien (c'est du moins mon avis après un lemon HPSS). Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Si vous êtes curieux de savoir ce que j'écris à côté du fandom HP, mon premier roman a été publié en septembre dernier, _Amadentelle_. Le premier chapitre est en ligne. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent du contenu hétéro (nonnnn!), j'ai TOUJOURS un couple gay dans mes romans, et plus ça va (j'en suis au troisième, et ce n'est pas une suite), et plus c'est chaud et explicite :P D'après Internet et mon éditrice, il devrait théoriquement être disponible en France (voire en Europe en général) «bientôt», et s'il y a de la demande, qui sait... Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez toujours avoir des nouvelles et m'encouragez sur Facebook : rebecca mathieu romanciere. Au plaisir de vous revoir dans une prochaine fic!


End file.
